Yugi's Final destination
by Vi ChaN91312
Summary: Yugi bermimpi...dan itu menjadi kenyataan? kematian di mana2 terinspirasi dari final destination, tapi tentunya final destination bukan milik saya :D read n review please warning ? : kematian tragis beberapa atau mungkin para tokoh
1. The DestinationStart

**Yugi's Final Destination**

**Disclaimer: YugiOh! Is belongs Kazuki Takahashi…not my own :D**

**Genre : Horror/Tragedy-two shot**

**Rated: T (kalau rated kurang tepat…mohon beritahu)**

**Terinspirasi dari fil final destination..**

**Note: Hampir tidak ada romance di sini (atau mungkin bagi pembaca malahan tidak ada yang bsia di sebut romance)**

**Summary: Yugi adalah siswa SMU di sekolah Domino, tiba-tiba ia merasa ngantuk sekali, tapi datang angin besar dan membuat beberapa engsel copot serta bangunan yang terkena mulai terhempas dan roboh. Beberapa hal mengerikan mulai terjadi. Hal tersebut ternyata adalah mimpi Mutou Yugi, tapi dirasa sangat nyata. Dan….mulailah "penglihatan" Yugi mengenai tewasnya teman-temannya. Apakah semua temannya dipastikan mati? Apakah ia akan berakhir seperti itu juga? Ataukah mereka yang tersisa dapat bertahan hidup?**

Pagi ini sangat cerah, Seorang anak kecil dengan rambut jabrik tiga warna terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak dan mulai bergegas untuk pergi ke sekolah. Anak tersebut mulai mandi dan menggosok giginya, kemudian segera mengenakan seragam. Ia mengenakan seragam biru. Celana panjang berwarna biru, dan kaus hitam yang ditutupi oleh jas sekolah berwarna biru juga, tidak lupa mengikatkan dua buah ikat pinggang di pinggangnya, juga mengenakan kalung favoritnya. Dilihat dari pakaiannya, tidak terduga bahwa sebenarnya anak kecil yang kita sebut barusan telah remaja, meski tubuhnya masih tergolong anak SD, tapi diah sudah menginjak SMU. Ketika pemuda ini hendak ke sekolah, ia teringat akan seorang pemuda lagi yang mungkin masih tertidur di kamarnya. Segera ia beranjak dari pintu keluar tersebut dan segera menaiki tangga menuju kamar pemuda lain itu. Dia membuka pintu dengan keras dan tatapannya tertuju pada pemuda yang rupanya mirip dengan dirinya, bahkan rambut anehnyapun serupa, hanya berbeda beberapa poni emas yang mencuat. Orang yang ditatapnya itu masih tertidur dengan pulas. Ia berjinjit mendekati pemuda yang sedang tertidur itu. Tak lama kemudian, ia telah berdiri di sebelah kasurnya.

"WAH! HAHAHAHA! HENTIKANNN!!!!" pemuda yang sedang tertidur itu langsung bangun seketika setelah mendapatkan jurus maut dari lelaki kecil tadi berupa kelitikan.

"He…Hentikan Yugi! H…hhaha!" teriak pemuda itu berusaha melepaskan diri dari jurus tersebut, ia sudah hamper kehabisan nafas.

"Salah sendiri kau masih tidur di hari sekolah seperti ini! Cepat bersiap, Yami!" Lelaki kecil yang bernama Mutou Yugi tersebut mulai menceramahi pemuda yang bernama Yami tersebut.

"I…Iya-iya…aku akan bersiap, tunggulah di bawah." Jawab Yami lega karena sudah dilepaskan. Yugi mengangguk dan segera turun untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk sahabatnya itu. Sahabat? Ya, Yugi dan Yami itu bersahabat, tapi alasan mengapa mereka tinggal serumah adalah karena orang tua Yami menitipkan Yami pada Sugoroku sebelum mereka meninggal akibat sebuah kecelakaan mobil, dan hanya sempat meninggalkan beberapa kata terakhir. Sugoroku menerima Yami di rumahnya bagaikan cucunya sendiri. Tapi, Sugoroku sendiri telah meninggal beberapa minggu yang lalu akibat shock karena terkena tegangan listrik dan jatuh dari tangga, saat itu Yugi dan Yami tidak sedang berada di rumah dan tidak ada yang menolong Sugoroku sehingga, saat mereka pulang, semua telah terlambat. Awalnya mereka berdua tidak bisa menerima kematian Jiichan mereka itu, namun perlahan-lahan, mereka mulai kembali menjalani kehidupan meski terkadang perasaan sedih dan rindu masih menghantui mereka.

Tidak lama kemudian, sekitar 10 menit, Yami mulai terlihat sedang menuruni tangga, Yugi yang mendengar langkah kaki tersebut mulai menoleh ke belakang, "ho~ tumben cepat, Yami. Biasanya paling tidak kau baru turun setelah sekitar 20 menit." Kata Yugi.

"yah…dan kau akan menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi." Jawab Yami sambil duduk di meja makan dan mulai menyantap roti panggang serta susu hangat buatan Yugi. Yugi hanya tersenyum, karena memang rutinitas itulah yang hampir setiap pagi mereka lakukan. Kecuali jika Yami bangun lebih dulu dari Yugi atau Yugi sedang sakit. Tentu saja jika mereka sedang bertengkar juga, Yugi tidak akan membangunkan Yami, dan Yami akan terlambat ke sekolah. Tapi itu jarang terjadi melihat keakraban mereka. Setelah Yami selesai makan, yugi segera membereskan sisa-sisanya, agar Yami bisa cepat-cepat memakia sepatunya. Setelah rumah beres, mereka mulai berangkat ke sekolah. Sepanjang jalan tercium wangi mint, mereka melewati deretan pohon yang sedang gugur karena sedang musim gugur. Perasaan sangat nyaman mengingat di daerha situ jarang kendaraan lewat, bahkan sungai di tengah kota itu, meski di halangi pagar, kejernihan airnya masih dapat memantulkan keindahan kota. Di seberang deretan tersebut banyak kios-kios kecil, café, atau sekedar toko mini. Suasana yang sungguh masih menyejukkan.

Yugi suka sekali melewati jalan ini, apalagi masih pagi-pagi, masih sepi. Untuk itulah ia akan berangkat meski masih kepagian. Yami memang suka menggerutu karena sikap Yugi ini, tapi ia tetap menemani Yugi. Awalnya Yugi bilang kalau ia bisa pergi sendiri, dan Yami bisa menyusul jika ia mau. Tapi Yami memutuskan untuk pergi bersama, dan karena itulah Yugi selalu membangunkannya pagi-pagi. Mungki Yami berpikir, jika ia tidak pergi bersama Yugi, ia akan bangun beberapa jam lagi dan akan terlambat sekolah, jam weker tidak cukup untuk membangunkan dirinya.

Setelah beberapa jam berjalan, mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka, yaitu sekolah. Karena masih pagi, tentu saja sekolah masih sepi. Hanya sedikit siswa yang sudah datang, dan itupun kelihatannya benar-benar siswa teladan dan pintar. Yugi dan Yami memasuki kelas mereka dan Yami mengambil tempat yang paling belakang dan dekat jendela, sementara Yugi mengambil tempat di depannya. Yugi menguap sedikit. Kelihatannya ia mulai mengantuk. Dan…akhirnya ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan membenamkan wajahnya ke tangan kecilnya tersebut…

**Yugi's P.O.V**

"_Yugi! Bangun!" suara Yami perlahan membangunkan aku_

"_hey, bangun Yugi! Kelas sudah mau di mulai!" saat kubuka mata, kulihat Jou juga sedang meneriaki aku, wajahnya khawatir karena guru paling killer sudah akan memasuki kelas, dengan sigap aku terbangun dari tidurku. Pelajaran di mulai, aku tidak mengerti sama sekali pelajaran yang di berikan guruku itu…sin(x-10__o__) = cos (3x-20__o__) apa lagi itu? Ini masih awal semester kedua kelas 1 dan aku tidak mengerti pelajaran-pelajaran yang guruku berikan, bahkan arti soalnya saja aku tidak mengerti!_

"_Ada apa, aibou?" Tanya Yami padaku. Aku hanya memasang tampang memelas dan membalikan tubuhku sambil menunjuk soal, ia hanya tertwa kecil dan mulai mengambil buku serta pensilku._

"_Ini adalah hal yang sangat mudah, Yugi. Ini…caranya begini……" Yami mulai menerangkan rumus-rumus penyelesaian matematika itu padaku, yang ternyata amatlah mudah,_

"_jadi hasilnya adalah x=30, kau mengerti?" Tanya Yami memastikan, aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, kemudian kembali menghadap ke depan. Setelah beberapa menit, guru itu meminta satu orang murid maju untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dan menuliskannya di papan tulis. Ternyata dia tidak bisa menjawab, guruku mulai memarahinya dengan keras sehingga kami semua terdiam, tapi……SHUSSSH…… aku berpikir, di tengah suasana seperti ini, siapa yang sempat-sempatnya mengeluarkan suara aneh?tapi tidak, aku salah, itu bukan suara siapapun. Ada angina kencang menuju ke arah sekolah kami! Seketika jendela-jendela pecah. Buku berterbangan, kaca mulai menghantam kepala dan tubuh orang-orang. Bahkan lempengan besi sanggup memotong dan mengiris beberapa murid. Pemandangan mengerikan……Yami menarikku untuk keluar, tapi saat kami di lorong, keadaan sangat mengenaskan juga. Beberapa orang mulai ambruk, darah mengalir. Ada yang terkoyak, terpotong, tewas………aku panik……aku tak sengaja melihat Otogi terlempar ke pojok dan dihimpit benda-benda tajam, lalu tiba-tiba aku melihat Ryou lalu Kaiba mati dalam kadaan mengenaskan di depan mataku. Kepala mereka tertusuk-tusuk benda tajam. Lalu aku mulai melihat Jou mulai terpotong-potong saat menyusul kaiba, Anzu tiba-tiba tertusuk jangka besar, dan kemudian kepala Bakura terhantam bola besi dengan kecepatan penuh hingga hancur. Dan…Yami mulai meneriaki aku di depan lab. untuk lari, tapi seketika…badannya hancur terkena larutan-larutan kimia yang berterbangan. Aku sangat Shock! Tapi…tiba-tiba tembok runtuh menimpaku….._

**End Yugi's P.O.V**

"Yugi! Bangun!" suara Yami perlahan membangunkan Yugi

"hey, bangun Yugi! Kelas sudah mau di mulai!" saat Yugi membuka mata dengan cepat dan terengah-engah, ia melihat Jou juga sedang meneriakinya, wajahnya khawatir karena guru paling killer sudah akan memasuki kelas, dengan sigap Yugi terbangun dari tidurnya, tapi ia juga merasa heran….apakah yang tadi hanya mimpinya? Pelajaran di mulai, Yugi tidak mengerti sama sekali pelajaran yang di berikan guru itu…sin(x-10o) = cos (3x-20o) tapi….setelah ia ingat-ingat, ini sama seperti di mimpinya, jadi ia dapat mengerjakan itu dengan baik, tapi juga sedikit gelisah.

"Ada apa, aibou?" Tanya Yami. Yugi hanya memasang tampang yang melukiskan kata-kata 'aku ok' kemudian kembali menghadap ke depan. Setelah beberapa menit, guru itu meminta satu orang murid maju untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dan menuliskannya di papan tulis. Ternyata dia tidak bisa menjawab, guru tersebut mulai memarahinya dengan keras sehingga kelas menjadi terdiam dan hening, tapi…Yugi berpikir, bahwa ia ingat. Ini sama seperti di mimpinya! Seperti dé javu Seketika Yugi berdiri dan berteriak

"LARI!!!!!SEMUA LARI!!" Yugi histeris,

Yami menjadi khawatir, "Ada apa, yugi?"

"Yami! Aku tertidur! Kau membangunkanku bersama Jounouchi-kun! Soal yang harusnya tak kupahami ini! Murid yang maju mengerjakan soal! Semua ada dalam mimpiku, Yami! Se…setelah ini! Akan ada kejadian! Kita harus kabur…atau…AH!" secepat kilat Yugi keluar dan berlari. Beberapa orang heran tapi mengikuti dan mengejar Yugi keluar, terutama teman-temannya. Tapi beberapa hanya menganggap Yugi orang bodoh dan gila sehingga tidak menghiraukannya. Guru tersebut hendak mengejar, tapi ia beranggapan mengajar lebih baik, dan akan menghukum Yugi nanti. Tapi seketika, angina kencang datang. Seketika jendela-jendela pecah. Buku berterbangan, kaca mulai menghantam kepala dan tubuh orang-orang. Bahkan lempengan besi sanggup memotong dan mengiris beberapa tidak hanya di kelas itu, di lorong, keadaan sangat mengenaskan juga. Beberapa orang mulai ambruk, darah mengalir. Ada yang terkoyak, terpotong, tewas. Beruntunglah orang-orang yang menanggapi yugi terselamatkan….tapi hanya segelintir orang, yakni dirinya, Yami, Jou, Kaiba, Otogi, Ryou, Bakura, dan Anzu yang selamat.

"A…Apa itu?" Jou ketakutan.

"Yugi….kau…tadi kau berteriak karena tau ini akan terjadi?" Kaiba mulai bertanya pada Yugi, tapi masih dalam masa ketakutan yang amat sangat. Yugi hanya mengangguk diam.

"Yugi…apa ini benar-benar ada di mimpimu?" Tanya Yami, mulai cemas dengan keadaan Yugi. Yugi mengangguk lagi.

"tidak apa, Yugi…kau menyelamatkan kami…." Hibur Jou, tentu dengan wajah yang masih sangat takut.

"Ta…Tapi……aku tidak meyakinkan semuanya, bahkan aku tidak memperingatkan siswa kelas lain….aku hanya kabur demi diriku sendiri…." Yugi mulai menangis dan gemetar, tubuhnya mulai berlutut. Yami, Anzu, serta Jou mulai bingung.

"Sudahlah..Yugi…jika kau memberitahu yang lain, mungkin tak satupun orang akan selamat…" Anzu berusaha meyakinkan Yugi

"Tapi….Tapi…Tetap saja…aku…egois…." Air mata Yugi mulai mengalir deras, amat deras. Ia sungguh menyesal dan merasa bersalah akan kematian semuanya. Lalu tiba-tiba, secara tidak terduga. Dari dalam lempengan besi dengan kecepatan penuh, menebas kepala Otogi hingga putus.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Anzu teriak histeris sementara yang lain berwajah horror nan pucat melihat kepala yang terputus, darahnya muncrat dan mengenai wajah mereka…..mereka hanya bisa terdiam dalam keadaan itu.

Seminggu kemudian, Yugi kembali mendapatkan mimpi

'_mobil pemadam kebakaran….rantai…seseorang berambut putih…'_

Yugi terbangun…terengah-engah lagi…mimpi buruk…tapi setelah melihat jam, ia segera bergegas, ia ada janji. Kemudian mereka (yang masih hidup) berkumpul di sebuah Café, mereka ingin berkumpul dan berusaha melupakan kejadian kemarin. Tapi saat ini, Ryou belum bertanya-tanya kenapa? Bahkan Bakurapun tidak tahu-menahu tentang Ryou dari kemarin….tiba-tiba Yugi terdiam…di otaknya berputar suatu kejadian…

Tiba-tiba TV kecil di sana menunjukan suatu berita '_di temukan jenazah ini, kemarin malam, di daerah utara kota Domino…' _mereka sangat shock melihat Ryou yang terlilit rantai dalam posisi terbalik di atas sebuah mobil pemadam kebakaran. Yugi makin pucat.

"Te…teman-teman…sepertinya takdir kematian mengikuti kita…." Kata Yugi, semua terdiam dan melihat ke arah Yugi.

"A…apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jou mulai panik

" kau tahu? Kita selamat, tapi kemudian, Otogi malang tetap meninggal, lalu Ryou. Bahkan sebelum jam kematian Ryou, kemarin aku bermimpi hal, mobil pemadam kebakaran, rantai, dan pria berambut putih! Dan dalam mimpiku yang pertama, urutan yang meninggal di depan mataku adalah Otogi, lalu Ryou! Jadi kemungkinan…." Yugi terdiam

"APA? Maksudmu kita akan mati sesuai urutan?" Bakura shock tidak percaya

"Pasti ada cara untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi!" Anzu makin takut,

"Ya…lalu, siapa selanjutnya, Yugi?" Tanya Yami pelan-pelan.

"Menurut mimpiku…selanjutnya…Kaiba-kun…" Yugi terbata-bata. Kaiba hanya terbelalak dan memikirkan nasib tragis yang akan segera menimpanya

**Sedikit cerita, saya setelah nonton ini, meski saat nontonnya memang merasa takut, tapi keluar-keluar saya malah senyum2 O_O" dan lagi….rasanya perasaan takut sudah hilang, tapi begitu menuangkan imajinasi sambil membayangkan hal-hal mengerikan ini, yang mungkin menyerupai, saya malah merinding sendiri -_-;**

**Saya Janji ini akan 2-shot, soalnya cerita yang lain belum selesai, ini Cuma selingan saja kok~ jadi? Kita tidak tahu apa mereka akan mati semua atau tidak~ nantikan saja chapter kedua sekaligus terakhirnya. Saya mengharapkan REVIEW! Maaf kalo ceritanya masih pendek2 begini -_-;**


	2. Final Destiny

**Yugi's Final Destination**

**Disclaimer: YugiOh! Is belongs Kazuki Takahashi…not my own :D**

**Genre : Horror/Tragedy-two shot**

**Rated: T**

**Terinspirasi dari film final destination..**

**Note: Hampir tidak ada romance di sini (atau mungkin bagi pembaca malahan tidak ada yang bisa disebut romance). Dan mohon maaf, event-event kematiannya mungkin akan kurang memuaskan dan tidak sadis-_-;**

**Summary: Setelah kejadian itu, sekolah Domino hancur, semua tewas, hanya segelintir orang yang selamat atas tragedy tersebut, hanya saja, sepertinya tkdir kematian terus menghantui mereka. Satu per satu dari mereka mulai mengalami kejadian tragis yang tidak akan mereka lupakan atau mungkin meninggal di tempat. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Kau hidup? Atau mati?**

Kaiba masih tidak menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinyalah berikutnya yang akan tertimpa kemalangan. Mungkin itu baik-baik saja jika mati dalam keadaan normal. Tapi yang tidak bisa ia terima, Ryou dan Otogi memang berhasil kabur dari bencana itu, tapi mereka malah mati dengan cara yang sama mngenaskannya dengan teman-teman yang lain. Ia sangat frustasi sekarang. Sesaat setelah Yugi memberitahukan urutan kematian berikutnya adalah dirinya, ia langsung keluar dan berlari dari café tadi. Sekarang ia sedang berjalan tak menentu arah, di otaknya berputar kemungkinan-kemungkinan cara ia akan meninggal nantinya.

"Oi!" dari arah belakang, ada sebuah suara yang sangat familiar bagi pria itu.

"Ada apa, Mutt?" tanyanya dingin.

"Heh….masih sempat kau menghinaku, sudah, lebih baik kita bersama-sama, dan mencari jalan keluar." Balas Jou

"huh… apa dengan bersama kalian aku akan aman? Tidak ada jaminan'kan?" katanya dengan nada sinis…tapi terdengar putus asa.

"Ayolah! Paling tidak kita berusaha! Lagipula kalau kau mati, berikutnya aku!" Jou panik dengan perkataannya sendiri. Memang benar, Yugi telah menceritakan seluruh mimpinya saat itu.

"Lalu memang apa yang mau kau lakukan, hah?" Kaiba yang mulai kesal sedikit membentak, tapi di tanggapi dengan biasa oleh Jou, dia sudah biasa menghadapi Kaiba yang naik darah seperti ini. Dan dia tau, Kaiba pasti sangat ketakutan sekarang.

"Kata Yugi, mungkin jika kita memutuskan rantai urutan kematian kita, itu bisa dihentikan! Jadi jika kau aman, kita semua akan selamat!" Jou berusaha untuk meyakinkan Kaiba.

"Heh…kalian bodoh! Meski aku selamat, takdir akan terus mengejarku! mengejar kita! Lalu semua tetap akan berakhir dengan kematian!"

Jou ternganga dengan perkataan Kaiba, mereka tidak berpikir sampai sejauh itu. Apakah itu berarti mereka harus menerima nasib mereka? Lari hanya menambah penderitaan karena takdir akan tetap mengejar mereka. Meski bertahun-tahun….apakah takdir itu akan tetap mengejar? Jou kehilangan kata-kata untuk meyakinkan Kaiba. Karena keyakinan dirinya sendiri juga mulai goyah…

Akhirnya Jou mulai meninggalkan Kaiba. Wajahnya tertunduk. Ia berpikir. Cepat atau lambat ia akan menerima takdirnya. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat pasrah.

xXx

'_putaran air? …koin? ……merah?……kalung?……'_

"A…Akan ada apa lagi?" Yugi terlihat panik, di otaknya berputar beberapa hal yang tidak bisa ia mengerti. Wajahnya mengisyaratkan ketakutan….karena mimpi itu mungkin pertanda…satu lagi orang akan mati.

"Aku Harus memberi tahu Kaiba!" dengan segera bangkit dari sofa di mana ia duduk tadi, dan bergegas menuju telepon.

Berkali-kali Yugi berusaha menelepon Kaiba, tapi tidak di angkat. Dia sudah berusaha beberapa kali dan akhirnya menyerah. Yugi mulai menghubungi yang lain, mungkin saja kaiba sedang berada bersama mereka. Tapi telepon Jou juga tidak kunjung di angkat, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghubungi Anzu.

"_Halo?"_

"Halo, Anzu? Apa Kaiba ada di sekitar situ?"

"_Tidak…."_

"Gawat nih!"

"_Ada apa?"_

"Aku sudah melihat petunjuk…kematiaannya…"

"_APA? AYO CARI DIA, YUGI!"_

"I…IYA!"

Dengan cepat, Yugi menutup teleponnya, dan bergegas memanggil Yami. Setelah itu, mereka berdua mulai keluar rumah dan mencari Kaiba.

xXx

Saat ini, Kaiba sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik. Tentu saja. Dia terus berjalan, berputar-putar di kota Domino. Tanpa mobil limo mewahnya, bahkan, beberapa telepon dari rekan kerja bisnisnya tidak ia gubris. Ia benar-benar tidak mau memikirkan apapun kali ini.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita yang sepertinya tergesa-gesa membawa tumpukan baju di keranjang berlari. Sepertinya ia akan mencuci dan tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Tapi ia tidak sengaja menabrak Kaiba, Kaiba yang saat itu sedang memegang kalung yang berisi foto Mokuba, terjatuh ke cucian tersebut. Wanita itu hanya meminta maaf dan terus menuju ke laundry. Kaiba hanya tercengang sedikit, tapi kemudian ia tersadar dan segera menyusul wanita tersebut. Ia masuk ke dalam laundry tersebut, dan mencari-cari wanita itu. Ia melihat bahwa seluruh pakaian (beserta kalungnya) sudah masuk dalam mesin cuci dan wanita tersebut sedang akan memasukan Koin untuk menyalakan mesinnya. Tapi Kaiba terlalu panic, dan membuka mesin itu, lalu memasukan tangannya serta mencari-cari kalung tersebut. Sayangnya. Akibat kepanikannya sendiri, ia menyenggol wanita tersebut dan koinnya terlanjur masuk. Mesin cuci itu sangat besar, karena putarannya kuat, Kaiba terdorong masuk dan pintunya otomatis tertutup. Wanita itu berteriak histeris, darah mulai menodai air dan cuciannya, tapi bukan karena itu ia berteriak. Karena ada gumpalan-gumpalan daging yang menempel di kaca.

Beberapa hari kemudian, berita ini disiarkan di televise, Yugi menegang, tapi bukan dia yang paling pucat saat ini. Melainkan Jou. Kematian Kaiba adalah tanda mulai untuk dirinya menghadapi kenyataan mengerikan. Jou sungguh tidak kuat untuk membayangkannya, ingin sekali ia mati saat itu juga, mati bunuh diri. Bukan mati karena tragedi sadis yang dihadapi teman satu takdir dengannya. Kematian mereka semua mengenaskan. Jou berpikir, kalau ia mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara biasa, ia tidak perlu merasakan kengerian dari kejadian-kejadian yang amat mengenaskan itu.

Kemudian Jou berlari ke kamarnya, ia mulai mencari-cari obat. Dan ia menemukannya….obat dengan dosis tinggi yang dapat mematikan. Ia segera mengambil air, dan duduk. Tapi…raganya tidak mau menurutinya, ia telah berusaha, tapi tidak berani meminumnya. Karena tidak kuat meminumnya, ia memutuskan untuk gantung diri saja. Ia memasang tali, dan mulai naik ke atas kursi, menggantung lehernya, dan mendorong kursi di kakinya hingga ia tercekik

xXx

Yugi sangat Khawatir kepada Jou, ia meminta Yami untuk menemaninya ke rumah Jou. Perasaan tidak enak terus menghantuinya, apalagi berikutnya adalah giliran Jou. Tapi ia blum dapat petunjuk-petunjuk kematian Jou. Maka ia ingin cepat-cepat bersamanya dan berusaha melindunginya sebelum sesuatu terjadi. Sesampainya di rumah Jou. Yugi tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Jou. Rumahnya gelap, tapi tidak terkunci! Mereka berdua cepat-cepat masuk, dan memeriksa seluruh ruangan satu persatu, mereka melihat obat-obatan yang tadi hendak digunakan oleh Jou.

Betapa terkejutnya, ketika mereka melihat Jou sedang berusaha merilekskan tubuh di tiang gantungan (?). cepat-cepat mereka hendak menolong Jou, tapi tali penyangganya putus.

"JOU! APA SIH YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Yugi marah-marah

"habis….aku takut mati tragis. Tapi, kenapa aku selalu gagal bunuh diri?....apa takdir kita memang harus mati mengenaskan?" jawab Jou yang sudah pasrah akan hidupnya itu. Yugi jadi tidak tega melihat temannya itu

"Jou…pasti ada jalan keluar…" kata Yami berusaha meyakinkan.

"Tapi…TAPI! Takdir kita memang tidak bisa di ubah, Yugi! Yami! Harusnya kita mati saat itu juga! Dan takdir menghantui kita yang hidup! Kita takkan bisa lari!" Jou berteriak frustasi. Kata-kata almarhum Kaiba terus saja menjatuhkan mentalnya. Yugi hanya terdiam…..tidak bisa menjawab, karena kata-kata Jou mungkin ada benarnya.

"………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_sepatu…batu besar……kereta api"_

'_I…tu……'_ batin Yugi lagi-lagi merasa sesak. Petunjuk kematian sahabat karibnya sudah terbuka. Waktunya sebentar lagi habis.

"Yugi….apa kau melihatnya lagi?" Tanya Yami berbisik. Yugi hanya mengangguk. Yami terdiam, dia memang sering kali tidak menunjukan ekspresinya. Tapi dalam hati, ia juga sedih. Sebentar lagi mereka akan kehilangan teman mereka ini. Jou mulai mengerti akan hal yang mereka bicarakan. Ia mulai merasa sesak. Secepat kilat ia lari keluar. Tidak menggubris kata-kata dan panggilan kedua sahabatnya itu. Air matanya mulai jatuh. Ia bukanlah lelaki cengeng yang mudah menangis, tapi ia tak tahan lagi, membayangkan dirinya akan mati.

Saat dir el kereta api, ia tidak mendengar peringatan dan suara lampu penghalang rel, ia terus berlari, hingga sepatunya trsangkut. Ia mencoba menariknya, tapi gagal. Ia terus berusaha, kini kakinya terjepit! Tiba-tiba, batu besar menghantam perutnya hingga tersungkur di tanah, kereta datang dengan kecepatan penuh. Jou terlindas begitu saja. Darahnya tercecer ke mana-mana. Sisa-sisa tubuhnya menempel di rel. Yugi pingsan seketika melihat hal itu. Yami hanya bisa memandang ngeri. Hilanglah satu orang lagi.

xXx

beberapa lama, mereka terus mencari cara yang mungkin akan merubah takdir mereka. Dan akhirnya, Yami menemukan suatu cara. Entah berhasil atau tidak.

"salah seorang dari kita harus mati sebelum Anzu, maka urutannya akan salah dan takdir berubah." Katanya Singkat membuat orang yang tersisa. Yakni Bakura, Anzu dan Yugi terbelalak shock.

"Tapi….." Yugi tidak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya, ia tidak ingin mati, tapi ia tidak ingin membunuh seseorang untuk menebus takdir mereka. Apa harus dirinya? Sang petunjuk?

Tapi, sebelum jawaban datang, sebuah kekacauan.

Gempa bumi meruntuhkan bangunan tempat mereka berada. Tubuh Anzu tertembus oleh baja-baja bangunan yang terlihat akibat runtuhnya tembok yang di sebabkan gempa, dan meninggal seketika. Kepala Bakura terlindas Truk nyasar dan hancur. Yami dan Yugi yang hendak melarikan diri. Mati di escalator turun. Eskalatornya rusak dan menyeret mereka sehingga mereka tergilas hingga habis di dalamnya….

xXx Fin xXx

**Maaf akhirnya ga jelas dan kurang memuaskan…..meski kadang-kadang terlintas adegan-adegan yang ingin ditulis…tapi ternyata kalau untuk menulis, saya kurang ahli dalam bidang ini XD**

**Mohon reviewnya~**

**Balas review:**

**Sweet Lollipop:**

Makasih banyak reviewnya X3~

Ratednya M ya? Tpi menuru saya kurang sadis :D saya kurang bisa menuliskan apa yang dipikiran saya. Tapi thx bgt atas sarannya Kaiba mati, tapi Jou nyusul XD

**Messiah Hikari:**

Makasih, tapi sepertinya ide sadis memang tidak berpihak pda saya T_T

Thx 4 d review, messiah-san~

**Coolkid:**

Wow…keeren…klo saya ketawa-ketawa tapi tetep ngeri ^^;

Wah…kenapa nggak buat?pasti keren dan sadis bgt! XD kiddin'

Kurang deskripsinya ya? Saya usahakan lagi! Makasih sarannya ^^

Jou jga mati hhe

Thx reviewnya lagi~

**Sora Tsubameki:**

Waw….saya cman nonton satu, belum semua ^^

Kaiba pasti mati! *d timpuk kaiba fans*

Hhe, makasih reviewnya, sora-san

**Dika The Winged Kuriboh:**

Hhe, Dika-san suka cerita begini? Saya jga lumayan suka :P

Thx reviewnya~

**Nonohana Kizure:**

Waduh…keren bgt XD, saya sih ga berani komentar begitu…segitu aja ngeri~

Apalagi pas saya nonton…yg nonton cman sedikit d dalam bioskop…rasanya ga nyampe 25 orang.

Hm….sadisnya msih kurang ya? saya belajar lagi deh(?) :D

Makasih banyak reviewnya~

**Kyon-Kyon:**

Fic yang lain masih jalan pastinya~ tapi ide meneruskan itu cukup sulit buat saya XD, masih dalam proses~

Makasih reviewnya

**Din-Chan:**

Aw….Ryou fans ya? XD

Sayangnya dia mati d Chapter pertama….Kurang sadis? O_O maafkan saya :'( kurang bisa menuliskan apa yang ada di otak nih~

Saya jga deg-degan nontonnya XD

Thx reviewnya~


End file.
